


Like Light From A Small, Uncharted Star

by DoreyG



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masked Ball As An Excuse for Inadvisable Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: And then he saw Brasidas, standing by a table of drinks in a simple mask and staring out at the crowd, and it was like the clouds parted and the sun came out.
Relationships: Alexios/Brasidas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Like Light From A Small, Uncharted Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



It wasn’t that bad a party, all things considered. Very close and very loud, with not enough flesh on display for his tastes, but perfectly fine. At least his mask, reluctantly shoved onto his head at Kassandra’s behest, hid the way he glared at everybody around him. And at least he wasn't _alone_ in all this. He saw Kassandra, in her mask, gleefully poking at Stentor, grumpily in a mask of his own. He saw his mater and Nikolaos, both masked, politely ignoring each other like they had ever since Nikolaos had come back to Sparta. He saw a thousand people that he knew eddying around and chatting to each other and acclimatising to the idea of a masked party rather well considering that the majority of them were Spartan…

And then he saw Brasidas, standing by a table of drinks in a simple mask and staring out at the crowd, and it was like the clouds parted and the sun came out.

“Hello there.” He crossed the room in a quick few strides, and slid in until he was resting his hip on the table besides Brasidas. He could’ve quite easily dispensed with this whole stupid charade, could’ve told Brasidas that it was him immediately and spent the entire night making fun of idiots with his best friend, but instead he felt in the mood for a little teasing. “Fancy meeting a mysterious stranger such as you at this little gathering.”

Brasidas cast him a sideways glance, and he saw recognition - of course recognition, you didn’t get to be such a famed Spartan general by being unobservant - flare in his eyes behind the mask. Yet again he expected this to come to an end at any moment, for Brasidas to laugh and slap his arm and tell him to stop being foolish… But it didn’t, and he didn’t. Instead Brasidas seemed to think for a moment, and then shifted just the slightest bit closer. “It’s not all that little.”

A fair point. For all that Kassandra seemed hell bent on fighting every person she saw, she’d managed to convince a hell of a lot of people to attend her birthday gathering. Hey, maybe Spartans liked that sort of thing. “Eh, I’ve been to bigger.”

“I can believe it. You look like a man who is fairly familiar with… Bigger things,” Brasidas said, quite casually, and lifted his mask just a little to take a sip of his drink like he hadn’t just thrown a stone right into the middle of their usual dynamic. It wasn’t the most obvious flirting that he’d ever experienced, of course not considering that he’d cheerfully fucked his way across most of the Greek world, but gods if it wasn’t a deliberate step over the lines they’d carefully stuck behind until now. “Do you know the hosts?”

“Oh, vaguely. Mainly by reputation,” he said, a touch dazedly, and then shook himself. Brasidas’ flirting was a shock, there was no denying that, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t an unpleasant one. “I’ve heard that the parents are alright, but the kids are all little shits.”

Brasidas snorted, and if he hadn’t made the man immediately - if he’d spontaneously gone blind, deaf and as oblivious as Markos for instance - he would’ve recognised him from that snort alone. He had spent countless hours provoking that noise from Brasidas, countless hours trying to amuse him and revelling in the warm feeling in his chest when he succeeded. “What, all three of them?”

“Well, none of them sound great…” He drawled, not feeling all that bad about sacrificing Kassandra and Stentor in pursuit of this strange flirting. Hey, if they hadn’t wanted to be used in such a way then maybe both of them should’ve stopped being such dickheads years ago. “But I’ve certainly heard that the worst of them is Alexios. Do you know that he’s a Misthios? And a Misthios who makes a habit of sleeping with _men_? The scandal!”

“The scandal indeed,” Brasidas said, sounding decidedly amused now. He seemed to hesitate for a long moment, something that he’d never seen from Brasidas before, and then took in a deep breath and slowly edged his free hand along the table until their little fingers were touching. “Still, if a man is that incredibly attractive I suppose he can sleep with who he likes.”

There was a long moment of silence at that, a stunned one. For once when it came to the subject of seduction, he felt tentative and unsure. He had liked all the people he’d slept with before, some of them quite a lot, but he’d never liked any of them half as much as he liked Brasidas.

“So,” he said eventually, just about managing to gather himself, and reached out to hook his little finger over Brasidas’ before he could even start to think of moving away. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Mm, well enough,” Brasidas said, strangely still besides him. He had seen the man tensed before, had gone into battle besides him multiple times, but he had never seen him anywhere close to _nervous_. “Forgive me if I sound like an old man, though, but I do find it a little loud.”

A part of him wanted to tell Brasidas that he was only about a decade older than him and not to be silly, but a far larger part wanted to see exactly how far they could push this game. He hesitated for a long moment, strangely tense himself, and then made his decision. “Want to go somewhere a little quieter?”

Brasidas examined his drink for a long moment, as if hoping to see some kind of guidance in its depths, but he had never been a man for hesitation. That long moment passed, and then he downed the remaining dregs in one smooth swallow, and placed the cup hurriedly back on the table as if it'd suddenly become the least important thing in the universe. “Why not?”

They left the party hastily and without all that much concern for who would see them, the only brief pause being a diversion to the kitchens so he could grab some oil. Sparta had nowhere near as many dark alleyways as Athens had, but privacy was still only a brief walk away. They climbed up the nearest hill hastily, only stopped when they were at the top and well hidden from any observers below.

“Nice view,” Brasidas said, staring out over the majesty of Sparta with the mask hiding the expression on his face. He experienced a sudden and passionate desire to teach Brasidas how to climb properly, to take him to all the high up places he so enjoyed and show him what the world looked like from an eagle eye view.

“I’ve seen nicer,” he said instead, filing the idea away for later, and stepped forwards. When he grabbed Brasidas’ wrist the man didn’t resist, and when he dragged him into the circle of his arms he melted eagerly into his body. “Are you sure about this? We can just leave it at anonymous flirting, if you want. I won’t mind.”

“I would, though,” Brasidas said quietly. But, despite that quietness, still lifted his arms and looped them loosely around his shoulders; holding him there, as if he was at all likely to move away. “I’m sure about this. Surer than I’ve been about most things in my life.”

He wanted to bury his head in Brasidas’ shoulder and breath him in, he wanted to wrap his arms around Brasidas even tighter and hold him forever, he wanted to kiss Brasidas so desperately that he would’ve probably sacrificed several limbs to do so. Instead he forced himself to take in a deep breath, tilted his head in a playfully challenging manner. “Can we take the masks off now?”

“Maybe not just yet?” Brasidas asked, and gave his back a soothing stroke even though he couldn’t actually see his confused frown. Maybe Brasidas just knew him that well, with a level of intimacy that nobody else had ever quite managed before. “Let me gather my courage a bit more first.”

“You’ve never needed to gather your courage before,” he said carefully, striving to not sound judgemental - or faintly hurt - but rather mildly curious in a totally relaxed way.

Brasidas took in a deep breath. Brasidas tightened his grip. And then Brasidas looked him deliberately in the eye, letting him see everything, and in that moment he was absolutely certain that the man knew exactly who he was and didn’t care one little bit. “It’s never been _you_ before.”

“ _Oh_ ,” he said, which was about the most detailed response he was capable of in the face of that, and then grinned wide and gleeful behind his mask. Suddenly, wonderfully, the world looked a lot more promising than it had before. “Makes sense to me.”

He reluctantly unwound his arms from around Brasidas’ waist, and lifted them to the fastenings of the simple chiton he wore. He cast the man a questioning look, and was pleased when he responded with an immediate and rather eager nod. It was easy to pull the peronai out, and cast them aside. Even easier to undo the tie at Brasidas’ waist, and allow the entire gathering of fabric to drop heedlessly to the floor. His own clothes came off just as quickly, a few careless yanks and then they were both standing naked apart from their masks.

Brasidas’ body was that of a soldier. Muscular, and bulky, and with tan lines denoting where his armour had been. He was perhaps not objectively the most attractive person that he’d ever seen naked, but in that moment he was most definitely his favourite. He saw no reason to restrain himself. He tilted his mask up a little, careful not to expose any more of his face than his mouth, and leaned down to fasten his lips around one of Brasidas’ peaked nipples.

Brasidas made a sharp noise at that, and clutched at his shoulders. He suckled at the nipple eagerly, alternating flat swipes and careful circles of his tongue, until Brasidas was trembling against him. And then went even further still, increasing the pressure of his mouth, until Brasidas’ knees actually buckled and he could bear him eagerly down to the ground.

When they were both flat in the dirt he indulged himself, slid down Brasidas’ body - now shaking with the force of his desire - and wrapped his mouth briefly around his cock. He sucked it for a long few moments, eager and deep, until he felt the sharp tang of precome on the back of his throat. Only then did he ease off, grasp Brasidas’ hip lightly but firmly and turn him over onto his stomach.

Brasidas got up onto his hands and knees almost immediately, obviously reading his intentions even before he formed them, and he smiled at the sight. Luckily he had just about remembered not to throw his chiton down the mountain, as intense as the temptation had been, and so he was able to quickly drag it over and remove the pilfered oil from the folds. He slicked up his fingers quickly, maybe a little too quickly, and pressed them between Brasidas’ thighs. First one, and then another, and then moving the both of them in time - pressing deliberately against a certain spot inside - until Brasidas was panting and trembling underneath him.

Eventually he deemed Brasidas properly prepared, and shifted until he could press his cock against his entrance. It was only then that he remembered that maybe a fine Spartan general wouldn’t want to be fucked by a mere misthios, wouldn’t want to be fucked at all. It took all his self control to resist the urge to just press into Brasidas’ ass, but instead he drew in a deep breath and draped himself across the man’s back until he could press his lips right up against the shell of his ear. “Last chance to withdraw.”

Brasidas didn’t protest, Brasidas didn’t even come close to leaping to his feet and reading him a long lecture about Spartan manliness. Instead Brasidas let out a breathless moan, only a little removed from a whimper, and awkwardly shifted one of the hands braced underneath him until he could tangle their fingers together. “Why would I ever want to?”

Well, if that wasn’t positive consent he didn’t know what was. He kept their fingers tangled, even though it was a little awkward, and used his other hand to guide himself more surely against Brasidas’ body. There was a moment of sweet resistance, and then nothing at all. He slid inch by inch into Brasidas’ ass, marvelling at the tight heat clenching around him and the feeling of the man trembling so surely underneath him.

He tried to go slow at first, genuinely not sure how many times Brasidas had done this - the getting fucked, not the sex - before. He set a steady pace, giving his partner ample time to get used to all the new sensations. He wasn’t expecting much, god knows the first time getting fucked could be far from pleasant, but as ever with Brasidas he got far more than he’d ever dreamed of. Soon the man eased underneath him, and then started to clench around him, and then actually started to fuck slowly back against him with an eagerness that he’d never thought to provoke.

They very quickly started to build a rhythm together, working in time in much the same way they had since their very first meeting. He draped himself more heavily over Brasidas’ back, using the position to drive ever deeper into him. Brasidas responded by rocking back a little on his knees, encouraging him to go faster and faster with an open eagerness that took his breath away. They kept their hands joined throughout, an extra level of intimacy that took his breath away.

His free hand had been gripping at Brasidas’ hip, so hard that the man would probably have finger shaped bruises there the next day. He unclenched it with some effort, slid it underneath Brasidas’ body and took ahold of his hard cock. The first few pumps were a little awkward, as they both got used to it, but soon he managed to grasp him properly and pick up the rhythm of his thrusts. He was determined to drive Brasidas out of his mind, determined to do to Brasidas what Brasidas had done to him from the moment he’d met him. He felt like his entire world had been turned upside down, and he was hardly selfish enough to resist returning the favour.

It felt like they’d been doing this both for a few seconds and forever, but he supposed it didn’t really matter either way. Their rhythm soon started to fall apart, started to unravel from orderly thrusts to absolute chaos. Brasidas had hardly been quiet throughout, the sweetness of his moans would stay with him for a long time, but the pitch of his noises started to increase dramatically; he moaned and groaned and whimpered, he cried out so loudly that it echoed through the Spartan night. For his part he couldn’t stop trembling, couldn’t help feeling like he was about to boil out of his skin. They both chased their peaks desperately, their thrusts becoming rough and ungainly but still somehow perfectly timed.

It wasn’t long before Brasidas started to clench helplessly around him, until he had to drop down to his elbows, their joined hands still somehow tangled underneath him, and pant with his head hanging down to the ground. “Alexios,” he murmured, desperate and impossible and ever so sweet, one last time; and then he felt the man’s body clench hard around him and he came into his cupped palm with a few sharp thrusts.

He was a little further behind, but only barely; the clench of Brasidas’ body around him had just been that sweet. He thrust once more, twice more… And then his orgasm caught him on his third thrust, and he was lost entirely. He spent deep into Brasidas’ ass, in several pulses that left him feeling impossibly emptied out and just as impossibly happy.

They panted together for a long few moments in the aftermath, and then he finally managed to remind himself that crushing the life out of a man was hardly the way to persuade him into a repeat performance. He drew out slowly, watching Brasidas carefully for any signs of pain, and settled back on his heels. He tilted his head back to the night sky for a long moment, panted up at the stars and wondered vaguely - still dazed by his orgasm - if he finally had something to thank the gods for.

“Alexios,” Brasidas said softly, immediately, and reached back to grab the same hand that he’d been holding on to desperately throughout. He held it for a moment, tightly, and then brought it up to his sweat slicked chest and pressed it right over his still pounding heart. “That was…” 

“I know,” he said, and meant it. He had fucked so many people before, in so many different positions, but this hasty coupling on a hillside had somehow been the best of them. Strange what could happen, when you were head over heels in love with the person you were fucking. “Can we take these masks off now, or…?”

He had expected some resistance, maybe had even feared that Brasidas would just laugh and inform him there was no way in hell that he’d want to see his face after what they’d just done together, but he shouldn’t have feared. Brasidas was already turning around, was already fumbling with the ties of his mask with a certain level of desperation. “Oh Gods, _yes_.”

Once both their masks were off they stared at each other for a moment, both panting and slightly uncertain. And then Brasidas gave a small smile, self conscious but genuine, and leaned in. They kissed tentatively at first, but it soon grew steadily more and more passionate until he was bearing Brasidas down to the dirt yet again.

They both deserved a little passion, after all. They both deserved everything they could give to each other, now and forever.


End file.
